Ne me regarde pas comme ça
by OrganisationXIII
Summary: Je veux juste savoir... Roxas x Axel
1. Chapter 1

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça...**

Jamais. Plus jamais!Comment est possible? Comment est ce possible d'avoir de tels yeux? _Emeraude, sublime, brillant, attirant..._A chaque fois que je croise son regard, je me sens troublé...Oui, il me rend fou. Alors je l'évite, lui et son corps... sa présence. Bien que je fasse tout mon possible pour le semer alors qu'il me coursait, il a fini par me retrouver.

Axel s'est planté devant moi, les bras croisés, le visage sévère. Il me dévisage alors que je suis assis par terre. Je jette un coup d'oeil ailleurs.

« Roxas, que t'arrive t-il? Arrète de me fuir! Je n'ai pas eu de conversation ou contact social avec toi depuis plus de deux semaines! Répond moi, bon sang! » me cri t il dessus

Je reste silencieux. Je soupire et me lève, en fesant attention a ne pas croiser ses yeux et je m'en vais.

« Roxas! Attend »

Il me course encore et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je m'arrête et baisse la tête.

« Je vais quitter l'organisation... dis je d'une voix monotaune

- Comment? » s'écrie Axel

Je le sens trembler. De rage...De souffrance... Je ne sais pas.

« Où en est donc notre amitié? » murmure t-il

Soudain, il me colle contre le mur le plus proche.

« Tu entends? Répond moi? Où en est donc notre amitié? Où est donc passé ton esprit d'équipe? Nous avons combattu ensemble pour l'organisation? Où sont donc passé nos moments d'amitiés, de fraternités, et ceux... plus intimes, dans ta mémoire? Serais tu prêt à tout laisser pour... Lui? »

Je détourne la tête.

« Et moi? As tu pensé à moi? A ce que j'en pensais, mon avis sur la question! Non! Un soir tu m'avoue ton amour, tu te retrouve dans mon lit puis tu m'avoues que tu voudrais retrouver Sora; un autre tu t'en va et disparaît dans la nature, par chance je te revois deux semaines plus tard, tu t'enfuis, je te rattrappe en espérant pouvoir te parler et j'entends quoi? Que tu veux quitter l'organisation? Roxas, mais où as tu la tête! Regarde moi! »

Je lui obéis. Mes yeux bleus corisent les siens, _Emeraude, sublime, brillant, attirant..._ Il est vraiment inquiet. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur son bassin et l'embrasse. Oui, il me rend fou. Mais je dois partir, je dois comprendre. Je le repousse un peu, et met fin à notre baiser. Il baisse la tête et des cristaux tombes sur le sol. Il...pleure? Je soupire et m'en vais. Il ne me rattrappe même pas. Μsoudain je l'entends s'écrouler. Je me retient de me retourner. Je l'entends pleurer et murmurer...d'un coup il se met à hurler mon nom. Je continus et disparaît dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Aujoud'hui, je pars. Je quitte l'organisation. Bien que..._Emeraude, sublime, brillant, attirant..._il est là, il m'attend. _Emeraude, sublime, brillant, attirant..._Son regard me reviens en mémoire. _Arrêter de me hanter!!_ criais je dans ma tête. J'avance, ignorant sa présence. Brusquement, derrière moi, il se décolle de son mur et me cris:

« Tu ne peux quitter l'organisation! »

Quitter l'organisation ou toi? _Emeraude, sublime, brillant, attirant...__Stop! Pourquoi faut il que je repense a ses yeux dans un moment pareil!...Peut être...Par ce que je ne n'ai pas envis de le quitter...Non, je dois savoir. Je dois comprendre._

« Si tu pars, ils te détruirons! » continu t il

Je m'en fiche. Après tout...

« Je ne manquerais à personne. » dis je en avançant.

Je disparaîs au détours d'une ruelle sombre. Et puis...

« Si tu me manqueras! ...A moi... » reprit il

Toi aussi, tu me manqueras Axel...Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre...Pas que pour Sora. J'ai besoin de comprendre...ce qu'il se passe en moi quand je te regarde. Je veux comprendre pourquoi...pouquoi je revois tes yeux e_meraude, sublime, brillant, attirant_ dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de savoir...et pour cela, je dois partir.

_A suivre..._


	2. Larmes et pluies

* * *

Recoucou!

Merci pour vous réviews!

En respect des règles avec ma façon d'écrire je tiens à faire quelques commentaires!

_**Omnislash Stormrage:**_ C'est tout à fait normal, tu n'as pas joué à KH2! donne moi des nouvelles de tes avancées!

_**Myrylaa:**_ Bonne idée! Mais perdu! Je suis pas une grosse accros du Sora x Riku! Désolée! Ca quand même le droit de rejouer!

**_Julie.Percevent: _**C'est gentil de me dire ça...par ce que ca va pas durer! C'est avant tout une Death Fics (pas la première de ma vie, je vous rassure!)...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

J'entends des applaudissement. Je me retourne, surpris. Devant moi se dresse un homme en manteau noir. Sa capuche lui cache le visage.

"Bravo roxas, t'es le roi de la castagne!" dit il en s'avançant vers moi.

Hmmm...J'ai déja entendu cette voix quelque part...

" Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de qui je suis?... C'est moi, Axel! s'exclame t il en me dévoivant son visage

-...Axel?

- ça alors, quel trou de mémoire! Même les Reflets ne parviendront pas à te rappeler qui tu es. s'énerve Axel en fesant apparaitre deux cercles de feux pour faire naitre des armes.

- hé, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là? je demande, pas très sûr de bien comprendre la situation.

- ici c'est sa ville, sa création. Et ça veut dire qu'on a pas le temps pour les questions maintenant. Tu viens avec moi, conscient ou pas. Tu auras les explications plus tard! "

je recule, effrayé. Tout autours de nous s'élève une masse de flou qui gigote. Axel semble s'inquiéter. Je regarde à droite, à gauche et soupire... Raaaah!

"Y'en a marre à la fin!!" je cri en lançant la keyblade au loin, sur le sol

ça suffit, je...Hein? La keyblade me revient en main, par magie.

" Le numéro XIII. Roxas. L'élu de la Keyblade." me dit le rouquin.

Mon arme s'illumine. Je vois...

"Bon très bien, tu l'auras voulu!"

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps...a Illusiopolis, en haut d'une des tours du chateau des similis, se dresse à sa fenêtre une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. ses yeux verts se perdent dans la noirseur de la ville à ses pieds. Derrière elle, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blonds suspendus au dessus de sa tête la regarde avec compréhension.

- Alors? demande t il

- Il n'est toujours pas revenu... Demyx, je vais te confier une mission.

- Une mission? demande t il, intrigué.

- Prend ceci, lui dit elle en lui tendant un papier. Va aux enfers de l'Olympe...tu veras Roxas là-bas...

- Roxas?

- Oui. Attends le...Il viendra.

- J'irais quand j'aurais le temps. Xemnas veux m'en confier une aussi.

- tu te dépècheras.

- T'inquiète pas.

Il sorti de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

- oh si...Je m'inquiète...L'heure de la fin est proche...

OoOoO

Axel est devant moi, le regard malicieux. Soudain, quelqun apparait derrière moi...c'est un complot pour me faire perdre la tête ou quoi?!

" toi, évidemment!" lance Axel en l'attaquant.

Une barrière de données protège l'inconnu...enfin, le nouvel inconnu. en parlant de lui, il se tourne vers moi.

" Roxas, cet homme essaye de te tromper...

- Roxas, n'écoute pas ses mensonges! réplique le roux.

- Roxas!

- Roxas!

- Roxas!"

Rhaa, ils me prennent la tête!

" Hayner... je murmure

- Roxas!

- Pence...

- Roxas!

- Olette...

- ROXAS! hurle Axel

- Hayner! Pence! Olette!" je cris

Soudain tout redevien comme avant...

OoO Plus Tard... OoO

Je déambule dans le noir des rues d'illusiopolis... Dans le ciel sombre de nuages, des éclairs présagent de la pluie. Je baisse la tête en soupirant. Roxas... arrivé au bord du ravin qui mène au chateau, j'aperçois une petite brune à sa fenêtre...Elle me voit et se redresse sur ses mains. d'un coup elle disparait. J'ouvre un passage et arrive dans l'entré du chateau. ma capuche bien enfoncée vers l'avant, je l'attends. En haut, elle descend les passerelles en courant. arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me prend dans ses bras...J'en ai besoin...J'ai tellement mal...

OoO POV Auteur OoO

Miki prit Axel dans ses bras. Elle savait. Il n'avait pas réussit. elle lui enleva sa capuche. Axel lâchait des soubresauts discrets...Soudain il s'éffrondra à genoux avec la jeune fille. il la lâcha et posa ses mains sur son visage. des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues pâles. Miki caressa les cheveux d'Axel, le visage triste. elle regarda dehors...Il pleuvait.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Reviews?

a bientôt!


	3. Jamais je ne t'oublirais

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

A vous de juger ca!

Kiss!

* * *

Sortant des ténèbres, un manteau se mouve au rympte de ses pulsions meurtrières. Tout autours de lui, un courant de haine, de rage, et de tristesse s'installe, ses armes argent rouge virvoletant au gré de ses attaques, des torrent de flammes s'abbatant sur les masses noirs sans formes qui l'entourent. Le sentiment de déséspoire né en lui et l'anime. Comme un coeur en peine...

Les masses noirs explosent créant des flaques d'eaux noires... Le manteau noir tombe au sol, à genoux...Il se regarde, ou plutôt essaye de se voir dans ses amats gluants. Malheureusement, il n'y voit qu'une chose grise assez bizarre gesticuler.

La tristesse prend le dessus...

Des perles transparantes tombent vers la terre, telle des étoiles filantes. Etoile... où était donc passé la sienne?

Où était donc passé cette tête de blond, ces yeux océan d'amitié et d'amour? Où était passé cet homme tant désiré? Pourquoi l'avait il abandonné. Des souvenirs, des flashs, sa voix s'élèrent dans l'air.

**Roxas... Roxas... **_on est... de vrai amis, pas vrai?.._. **Tu m'as oublié, ouai! alors que moi...**_ Je ne manquerais à personne..._ **Comment as tu osé me dire ca?!** _Je t'attendrais..._ **Pauvre imbécil, je ne suis plus rien à tes yeux... plus rien...rien... un vide, un néant... et toi tu n'es qu'un tissu de mensonge!**

Soudain, sortant de l'ombre, un jeune homme s'avance vers le manteau à genoux... Celui ci redresse la tête et remarque le nouveau venu. Il reste interdit. Le jeune homme sourit... Il s'approche encore, se met aussi à genoux. Il est plus petit que le manteau noir. Sans hésitation, il rabat la capuche de l'autre. Dévoilant une cheveulure indomptable d'un rouge flamboyant, une peau légèrement pâle et des yeux d'un vert surnaturel.

" Ro... Roxas... Non..."

L'autre juene homme lui sourit. " _Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Axel...Mon seule et unique amour_...". Doucement, il se rapporche de lui et dépose ses lèvres sur celle d'Axel.

Le rouquin reste figée, ses larmes ne s'arrêtant de couler sur ses joues. Reprenant ses esprits, il entoure les hanches de roxas de ses bras et l'embrasse amoureusement, le serrant fort contre lui.

Mais comme pour le ramenner à la réalité, Roxas disparaît, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souffle chaud sur le visage d'axel..._Jamais je ne t'oublirais...Je t'aime..._

* * *

Voilà! je sais ,je suis un p'tit monstre... mais j'étais tellement inspirée! enfin dite moi ce que vous en pensez! Kiss!

Reviews, pleaaase! sourire façon reno


End file.
